Dynamite
by Angelette
Summary: Meiko is dumped on her birthday. Miriam, Lola, and Leon try to comfort her up-with Dynamite!


_I-I-I-I-I-I  
I came to dance-dance-dance-dance  
I hit the floor cause that's my plans plans plans plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite brands brands brands brands  
Give me some space for both my hands hands hands hands.  
Yeah, yeah._

Meiko was being dragged to a club by her respected friends. Lola was busy grabbing her left hand while Miriam occupied her right. Leon did his job as a male and began to point at Meiko and then a random guy asking if they were jealous. He received a boot in his face, hey he saw it coming. Miriam began to straighten out her tight silver dress notcing how it complimented her hair. Very different from the 'boring' look she gave off. Lola wore skinny jeans and a belly shirt, while Leon and Meiko wore the casual.

_Cause it goes on and on and on.  
And it goes on and on and on.  
Yeah._

Meiko felt tears welling up in the corner of her eyes at the fact that was it just like that. Sure, they broke up all the time and got back the next day but this was the final straw. It also just _had _to be on her birthday.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying ay-oh, gotta let go.  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying ay-oh, baby let's go.  
Cause we gon rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite.  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon light it up  
Like it's dynamite_

As soon as they made it to the club Meiko felt the beat pound in her ears and the scene of everyone partying it up. Almost instantly Miriam left to go steal the show by her dance moves. Meiko rubbed her eyes never really knowing Miriam was the one to know how to well…Dougie.

"Meiko let's dance!" the brunette scoffed and shook her head walking to a booth in the corner. They both followed.

"C'mon! Get off stupid ol' Alan! It's time to party!" Meiko gave in and was grabbed by Lola as they began to dance near the booth. Leon waved before disappearing and reappearing to a girl crying. Soon, a group of females surrounded the two as Meiko told Lola her twin was a whore. She giggled and began to swish her body left and right with the beat.

_I came to move move move move  
Get out the way of me and my crew crew crew crew  
I'm in the club so I'm gonna do do do do  
Just what the phone came here to do do do do  
Yeah, yeah _

__Meiko slowly began to dance with Lola as Miriam appeared obviously showing off. They seemed like amateurs compared to Miriam but they enjoyed themselves regardless.

_Cause it goes on and on and on.  
And it goes on and on and on.  
Yeah._

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying ay-oh, gotta let go.  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying ay-oh, baby let's go.  
Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite.  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite._

And just like that the trio got wasted. Miriam passed out on the booth and Lola well…Meiko had to rub her eyes because she thought she saw her making out with her twin brother. Meiko smiled and waved the two off as Lola slowly began to unbutton her brothers shirt. The brunette then found herself with a new guy who had short black hair. He seemed to be a wild a thing as they began to dance on the dance floor. Somewhere far off, she could hear the screaming of a group yelling,'YEAH. KIYYYYOTERU!'

_I'm gonna take it all like  
I'm gonna be the last one standing  
I rove the world like,  
I'm gonna be the last one landing.  
Cause I-I-I believe it  
And I-I-I, I just want it all, I just want it all.  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air  
Ha-hands hands in the air  
Put your hands in the air-air-air-air-air-air-air-air_

The mysterious new man smiled and began to kiss Meiko on the neck. Naturally she moaned a tiny bit and moved him off of her. They walked back to the booth where Leon and Lola were done making out and well, let's just say when Lola woke up with Leon's hand in her bra she would not be happy. Meiko and the man began to talk take few sips from the beer before finally introducing themselves. He was Kiyoteru Hiyama, that famous rocker Leon always said he would go gay for one day. Meiko smirked and began to lean forward, as he did as well.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying ay-oh, gotta let go.  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying ay-ooh, baby let's go.  
Cause we gon rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite,  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite_

"Oh **shit**!" Leon muttered as he woke up on his living room floor hand still in Lola's bra. He tried to get it out, but Lola's 'boobs of steel' wouldn't budge. He had a tiny panic attack before Miriam woke up next to Lola her dress torn and make-up smeared.

"What happened?" Miriam and Meiko said in unison.

Lola woke up before staring at her brother intently. She didn't look mad, nor sad. Finally she grabbed her brothers' hand and pulled it out of her bra. Then, she sat on his face and began to bring his leg up to his face as punishment. Miriam giggled covering her smeared red lipstick that seemed to go all the way own to her chin.

"Guys. We really need to stop doing this."

"I THROW MY HANDS UP IN THE AIR SOMETIMES SAYIN'- " Lola began to sing out loud while Miriam joined in. Leon's face was being crushed by butt so she he just jerked every now and then as a reply.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEIKO!" After they sang that the teenagers then passed out on the floor again, waking up in thirty minutes to repeat the whole process again.


End file.
